


Veglia

by thunderboltandlightening



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltandlightening/pseuds/thunderboltandlightening
Summary: Clip 7,6.Mi ha segnata e non ho ancora chiuso occhio. Sono quasi le 4:00.Ho scritto di getto questa cosa brevissima e insulsa. La pubblico subito, sebbene non ne sia soddisfatta, perché sennò probabilmente la cancellerei per sempre e non voglio.Quindi ve esco sta cosa, boh non lo so regà, non so niente proprio della vita, dopo sta clip sto bene e male allo stesso tempo. Mo provo a dormire che domani devo pure studià.





	Veglia

**Author's Note:**

> Clip 7,6.  
> Mi ha segnata e non ho ancora chiuso occhio. Sono quasi le 4:00.  
> Ho scritto di getto questa cosa brevissima e insulsa. La pubblico subito, sebbene non ne sia soddisfatta, perché sennò probabilmente la cancellerei per sempre e non voglio.  
> Quindi ve esco sta cosa, boh non lo so regà, non so niente proprio della vita, dopo sta clip sto bene e male allo stesso tempo. Mo provo a dormire che domani devo pure studià.

_Sono quasi le quattro e tu dormi rannicchiato al mio braccio sinistro. Ti sei addormentato così da chissà quanto e non ti sei mosso più. Il braccio mi sta facendo male, non ho comunque nessuna intenzione di sfilarlo. Non me ne frega niente di questo dolore.  
Tu dormi, io non mi sono mai sentito così sveglio e lucido. Lo so già che non troverò pace. Il cuore mi sbatte come se avessi bevuto cinque caffè, il mio stomaco è fottuto da quando mi hai detto che eri a Bracciano. Resterò a godermi la sensazione dei nostri corpi vicini, perchè se adesso sei fisicamente qui nello stesso letto mio che dormi abbracciandomi come se neanche nel sonno potessi fare a meno di toccarmi, fra tre giorni non lo so che ti piglia in testa, fra tre giorni potresti voltarmi le spalle di nuovo e tornare da Maddalena, e dopo che oggi hai fatto l’amore con me come se ne andasse della tua vita potrei restarne dilaniato.  
Quindi ti prego, resta con me. Questa cosa che mi cresce nel petto e mi serra il fiato so che la provi pure tu, l’ho capito quando in bagno a scuola mi hai guardato negli occhi e mi hai detto “Voglio stare con te”.  
Io ci ho creduto, Nì. Ci credo ancora adesso, perchè secondo me quella storia di Filippo sugli etero che ogni tanto se la fanno coi gay non ha niente a che fare con noi due. Io ho visto purezza in te. Luce. Ti ho letto dentro e so che hai bisogno d’essere amato. Io lo faccio già. Lo faccio mettendoci tutto quello che sono senza barriere nè vergogne. Mi chiedo cosa freni te. O io non ho proprio mai capito un cazzo della vita e te stai solo giocando? E’ possibile che tu sia un sadico del cazzo che si diverte a mandare avanti sto tira e molla e ci gode a escogitare tutte ste robe dei foglietti, il filo rosso, il flipbook con la giraffa, l’antidoto dentro il dizionario di latino...? Sei solo un enorme stronzo che mi prende per il culo – che mi ha preso di fatto per il culo?  
Mi rifiuto. Se esiste un Dio, che mi maledica per aver pensato questo di te. Ti amo disperatamente e non ho più controllo su me stesso, e quest’incertezza mi mangia da dentro.  
Tutto gira ormai intorno a te. Niccolò dov’è, cosa fa. Niccolò, Niccolò, Niccolò. Il tuo nome mi è così erotico. Vorrei toccarmi mentre lo pronuncio. Stanotte ho avuto la sensazione che mi amassi anche tu, col mio stesso grado di malessere e bisogno. Dimmi che è vero. Ne va del mio respiro. _


End file.
